1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical instruments and, more particularly, to a resectoscope, a resectoscope electrode, and connection of the electrode with the resectoscope.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,330 discloses a resectoscope having an electrode with a flexible cord that is bent inside a sliding part. U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,907 discloses a resectoscope having a curved electrode inserting hole in a slider. A flexible electric cord part of the electrode extends through the hole. U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,399 discloses an electrical connection to an end of an electrode in a slider by an electrical plug. U.S. Pat. No. 4,994,062 discloses an angled electrode hole in a sheath connecting part.